Kuroko no Meme
by Golden Red Apple
Summary: Momoi heran, mengapa ia mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang tak sewajarnya, dan mengapa sifat teman-temannya menjadi mirip seperti karakter-karakter meme comic?


**Warning! Author newbie, hiatus lama banget.**

* * *

><p>"Aduduh….", seorang gadis bersurai merah muda terbangun dan memegangi bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kemudian, ia menyapukan pandang ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruang kelas. Ya, kelasnya. Ia tak begitu ingat semenjak kapan ia berada disana, sendirian. Di balik kaca jendela kelas tersebut, langit terlihat tak begitu terang. "<em>Sepertinya masih pagi<em>", pikir Momoi, sang surai merah muda tersebut. "_Aku datang paling awal, kah? Dan mengapa aku bisa terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sakit disini….?_"

_Greekk_…. Pintu ruang kelas terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok pemuda dengan tinggi yang berbeda jauh-Kuroko dan Kagami, itu namanya. Meraka pun kemudian mulai melangkah masuk kelas.

"Tetsu-kun!", Momoi menghambur ke arah Kuroko, dan segera memeluknya erat. Kuroko tak merespon. Padahal biasanya jika sudah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Momoi, ia akan mengeluh karena merasa sesak. "Aneh", pikir Momoi. Ia pun melepaskan jeratannya, dan kemudian menatap Kuroko heran. Kuroko hanya membalas tatapannya tersebut dengan wajah datar, namun sedikit terlihat bingung.

"Kamu Momoi-san, ya?"

"Bukan, g*blok! Dia Sadako!", Kagami spontan membalas pertanyaan Kuroko dengan ekspresi yang cukup terbilang unik (?)-matanya melotot remeh ke arah Kuroko dan mulutnya menyengir terbuka. Ia terlihat merasa gemas dengan surai biru disampingnya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Momoi meluncurkan tonjokkannya ke arah Kagami. "Kampr*eeet! Masih cantik begini dibilang Sadako! Lu buta, ya?", marah Momoi. Terlihat sebuah pertigaan di keningnya. "Nggak tau ah! Aku mau sama Tetsu-kun saja! Aku gak mau deket-deket sama cowok kayak kamu!", ia kemudian menarik lengan Kuroko dan kemudian… menciumnya.

_Greeekk_….. pintu kemudian terbuka lagi, dan kali ini menampilkan sesosok pemuda berkacamata dengan surai hijau bernama Midorima. Belum saja ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, tiba-tiba air mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Anj*rr…. Pagi-pagi udah ada penampakan horor begini… Benar-benar tontonan yang pas buat jomblo kayak gua….. Sakitnya tuh….. disini… di _kokoro_ (hati)", Midorima menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan sementara itu air matanya masih terus mengalir.

Tiba-tiba, seekor Titan ungu nongol dari depan pintu kelas, menghalangi Midorima. Titan ungu yang diketahui bernama Murasakibara tersebut mengenakan pakaian balet. Tangannya melingkari sebuah keranjang jamu. Namun isinya bukanlah jamu, melainkan botol-botol alkohol serta baigon.

"Banci cantik yang ada disana, mau beli kol*or isi b*eha?", Murasakibara menunjuk Anjirmura, yang tiba – tiba muncul entah darimana (sebenarnya ia muncul karena Midorima mengucapkan sebuah mantera, yaitu "Anj*rr").

"Ngapain ane disini, njir*r? salah kelas ane…minggir, woy ane mau lewat", Anjirmura pun segera pergi keluar kelas. Dan tiba-tiba, seekor perempuan berambut coklat pendek masuk ke kelas tersebut. Namanya, Riko.

"D473I\I6 I3 53I0I_4I-I, 53I_FI3 I03I_03I-I", ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari kantungnya dan segera memotret dirinya sendiri. Pembaca merasa kesulitan dengan bahasa alien yang diucapkannya? Baiklah, author akan menerjemahkannya.

_"Dateng ke sekolah, selfie doeloeh…..", _itulah terjemahannya. Author pun merasa pusing setelah menerjemahkannya. Oke, abaikan.

"MASUK KELAS WOI! NGALANGIN ANE AJA! KALO GAK PADA MASUK, ANE GILES 'PALA KALIAN PAKE TRUK SAMPAHNYA AKASHINTHING!", Tereak seekor manusia berkepala biru dengan kulit sehitam t*i dari luar kelas, Aomine. Sontak, Midorima dan Riko segera memasuki kelas. Murasakibara? Hilang.

"Manteeepp, dari tadi ane diinjek sama ni orang. Mana sepatunya ada durinya lagi", kata Kise, yang sekarang kepalanya sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah. Ia terbaring(?) lemah di bawah sepatu yang dikenakan oleh Aomine.

"Anji*r", entah siapa yang mengucapkannya, namun itu membuat seekor makhluk bernama Anjirmura muncul di meja guru.

"Eh, iya ane lupa kalo ane itu guru disini, nji*rr", ucap Anjirmura pasrah. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau berurusan dengan kelas berisi bocah-bocah aneh ini?

Saat mereka semua duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan tidak tenangnya, tiba-tiba muncullah seorang bocah berkepala merah di depan pintu masuk.

"Nji*r…. ada yang telat…. Eh Akashi?! Ah, silakan duduk!"

Akashi diam saja, namun kursi dan meja yang pergi ke arahnya.

Kise duduk di lantai-gak kebagian bangku dan meja.

Aomine f*p-f*p sambil nonton video siksa kubur di ponselnya.

Kuroko dan Kagami berantem.

Riko sibuk memotret – motret makanan mewah untuk dipamerkan di pacebook.

Midorima nangis sendirian di pojokan, karena teringat mantan.

_Benar-benar dunia yang aneh_, pikir Momoi. Ia merasa pusing dengan semua kejadian tadi. Pertama, mengapa ia bisa ada di kelas. Kedua, mengapa teman-temannya bersifat sama seperti karakter-karakter meme di wancak. Dan ketiga, bagaimana ia bisa kembali.

Mungkin jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Lanjutin apa nggak ya?<strong>


End file.
